


Albert Rosenfield is Not a Morning Person

by lunarcorvid



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, albert is surprisingly cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: It's a well-known fact that Albert hates getting up early. Cooper just happens to be a morning person. Fluff ensues.





	Albert Rosenfield is Not a Morning Person

Albert groaned as the alarm clock blared about 2 feet away from his face. He lazily swung his arm over to slam the snooze button. This was his day off, damn it, he shouldn't have to get up at 7:15 in the morning. He rolled over to find that the spot next to him was empty. Of course Cooper would be up this early, day off or no.

Cooper came waltzing in, two hot cups of coffee in his hands, all bright eyed and bushy-tailed. There were many things Albert still didn't understand about Cooper. This was one of them.

"Morning, Albert." Cooper said with a smile. He was still in his set of flannel pajamas, his hair ungelled and slightly unkempt, but no doubt ready to take on the world.

"Coop, it's our day off, do we really need to be up this early?" Albert grumbled.

"I suppose not, but I prefer to wake up early." Cooper said, punctuating the statement with a sip from his coffee cup. "I find it refreshing."

Albert sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and took the coffee cup that Cooper silently offered. He took a sip and sighed. "How long have you been up?"

"About forty-five minutes."

"I will never understand how morning people work." Albert said.

Cooper grinned and downed the rest of his cup.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Albert asked.

"You'll be surprised to hear that I don't have any yet." Cooper replied.

"Is that right?" Albert asked, quirking a brow. "Guess I'll just have to add one, then."

"Oh?" Cooper said, intrigued. "What is your plan then, Albert?"

"The plan is for you to get back into the bed and hold me until we absolutely have to get up." Albert said.

Cooper grinned. "Good plan."

**Author's Note:**

> uggghhh this is so bad but i tried
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
